Breathe
by Music's Crescendo
Summary: All in all, she could breathe with her around. It was elating to have finally found her, and to have seen her for what she was. But for tonight those roles would be switched if not for a little while. M-Oneshot. Note: I dont write M fics often. :X


**A/N: **Just a oneshot I wrote, sort of an apology for the crappy second chapter. :x

* * *

Her eyes closed, azure orbs turned blind to the world for a few moments as she lay there on the ground on Gran Pulse, taking in the freshness of the air, and the freedom these wide plains provided the woman. It was late fall and in these last few months Lightning had observed some dramatic and stunning changes within the Pulsian landscape. It was beautiful down here looking now at the trees whose leaves had turned the colors of fire and earth, and fell like rain in the slightest breeze. She lay in the grass, letting that become her bed for the night at her small makeshift camp. The fire burned low now, embers casting just a dull orange glow around her and the surrounding trees. It'd been the first time in a long while that Lightning felt at peace; it felt amazing to be honest.

In the trees around her, various bugs and nocturnal birds sung a low soothing lullaby, ushering her to sleep, reaching out to wrap its arms around her. Lightning's mind though at peace had settled on a woman that would forever be what haunted her. Ebon hair, long and wild cascading down her neck and back, wild jade eyes that were naturally as perceptive as her own trained eye. The bronzed skin, and warmly curved body that she in some way dearly missed pressed against her in their ritual hugs. The sapphire sari that intrigued her to this day, and the lance that the woman was all to famous for. Lightning missed it in some ways, missed the presence of the woman and her playful demeanor.

It all brought a smile to her face. She was in a half dream-like state, she could only sleep with the thoughts of the warm body pressed to her instead of just the grass. This state of peace was reached only on rare occasions when Lightning allowed herself to show, completely uninhibited, and show who she was beneath the uniform and cold stare. This half dream state seemed to have conjured up some kind of dream she half suspected when she felt a pair of familiar lips press to hers. She didn't bother opening her eyes. Lightning didn't need to, this contact she had with the person hovering above her she knew all to well. Subconsciously her hand reached up and gently, ever so gently traced the jaw line of the other woman. The smooth skin felt like silk beneath her touch and the gentleness of this single moment normally would have affected her in many ways but for now… she was content. Completely happy, as her hand found the other woman's appendage and laced her fingers within the comfortable spaces she knew to well.

It was oddly elating to be able to do this, lay here in a completely vulnerable state, in a state of blackness where nothing existed but this touch that was so soft, it almost seemed non-existent. She didn't wish to move, and didn't need to, the presence now hovered in front of her, lips pressed gently almost tentatively to the crook of her neck. Her hand never left the hand of the woman who hovered atop her. Lightning enjoyed this kind of wordless communication the most, she could feel the emotions that the other was trying to convey with such chaste touches. It was finally when the azure orbs opened, and she remained in such a peaceful state even when she found the lips of none other than the woman she had just been thinking of. It was now when she began to find that she was becoming aware of the chilled air around her and found herself appreciating the silent appearance of the hunter.

It was then that she found herself once again comfortably pressed to the Pulsian, pressed against the one thing, the one source of warmth that had the catalytic power to melt her to the core within a few moments. It was here alone and entwined with this woman she had found herself coming to respect and admire as a friend. Worship and support as a partner, and love completely as her lover. Lightning never could have made it to this stage without this woman, whatever the hunter knew that she didn't about the heart had worked. Lightning learned that to love another, she had to first love herself and everything about herself. It was with a purposefully methodic pace that she removed the silk of the sari, and her jacket, she took her time loving herself and loving this woman. She learned to savor every moment she had, because it may be her last. Lips found the jaw line of the bronzed woman, trailing soft chaste kisses down her jaw to the crook of the hunters neck.

Light could feel the breath of the woman hitch, she could feel her pulse quicken, but even then she took her time, the way it should be. Her hand stayed twined with the other woman's as the other began to shudder underneath her feather light touches, moments like these were rare between them. They lead such separate lives and yet still found themselves entwined, and wrapped up in each other like this. It wasn't long before she removed her jacket, letting it fall to the ground with a soundless impact, and her brown shirt removed after. Even in this dull silver light she could tell the way Fang was looking at her. She felt the softly burning stare that warmed her in the frigid air, she could feel the ache within the eyes of the huntress below her. It was as if she was subjecting the woman to the sweetest torture the world could offer. It was now at times like these; small moments where she found herself a sense of unity with the Pulsian nobody else could give her. Her lips gently explored the expanse of skin from the hollow of Fang's throat down to the collar bone where the exploration was obstructed by the black tank top that Fang wore beneath the sari. The wild woman slid all-to-willingly from the offending garment as she allowed the soldier to continue her methodical exploration of the hunter.

Lightning could feel Fang's hand grip her body, kneading her flesh as she writhed below her. She could feel the woman seize up as her lips trailed farther down, over the peaks of her breasts and down to the toned flats of the woman's abdomen. Fang's body was a marvel to the soldier, she wondered just how someone could have been so perfectly crafted from merely flesh and blood. It wasn't long before she found her lips resting upon the soft peaks once again, feeling them harden, and listening to the jolting cry she received from the huntress. She felt the grip around her tighten, pulling Lightning to Fang like a magnet; two people so opposite and yet drawn to each other by an invisible inexplicable force. They were like magnets for sure. Light could smell the arousal coming from the hunter, she could feel it in the way that the body below her quaked and silently begged her for more.

Her lips left the hunters as she looked at the last offending garment. The black shorts, she looked to them, and then to the jade eyes of the huntress who's gaze never left her for a moment. The sight before her was.. Emotional to say the least. The soldier she bent to press her lips to the other woman's and to say the least she could tell Fang was surprised by the feeling of tears that slid from the soldier's pristine cheeks to her bronzed ones. The kiss was searing and claiming, somehow Lightning knew this would be the last time in a very long while that they would see each other. It was emotional this moment, this place where Lightning found herself stuck in an indescribable haze of emotion and physical want for this woman below her. Sure, they had sex before, but.. There were very few times that she could recall that were this emotional to her. The cold returned to the woman, as soon as she pulled herself from Fang, the huntress could see the ocean-blue eyes taking her in, watching this quaking mess of a woman.

It was a softness that she could feel in Lightning's touch, this woman was almost worshiping the body below her, taking time and care. A sweet soft deliberate tease in her touch, she wished to make sure Fang would leave after this, remembering the searing touch and absolute devotion she had to the huntress. Her pink locks fell over her face, as she looked at Fang in the eye; bathed in the orange glow of the dying fire and the silver light of the moon above. She felt Fang slide from the remaining garment, and she herself removed the clothing that remained on her body without breaking the concentration she had. They both had a way of silently communicating thoughts to one another. She knew Fang understood just what she was saying so silently; mine, mine, mine. They owned each other, they were as dynamic and unpredictable as a box of explosives. They glowed when they were together, and as she delved into the woman, setting a slow pace to make sure that every movement, every sound elicited from her would be remembered while she left for this mission.

There was something beautiful about this union she couldn't place. It didn't take long before she found Fang was at a familiar high, she was like a firework in every situation. Even now, as she felt the woman shudder violently, and still so delicately it was as if she was holding it in. Yet she spoke more with the way she spoke her name in hitching breaths, and moans. She could feel it with the way her body reacted with a subdued elation. The cold of the air around them became obsolete, unnoticed. Lightning found Fang drifting down from the high she was at, with the way the moon made her glow, and she felt the woman shiver below her she knew she had become aware. Lightning Lowered her lips to the other woman's own last time, and drank in the familiar scent she knew to be home. There was something so calming about their situation. Their goodbye for now. Somehow they both knew that somehow they would be drawn back together by whatever force needed. However what Lightning had not expected was the return favor in which Fang seared herself onto Lightning forever to be remembered and marked.

It was with such fervor that the huntress had done this, with passion beyond the soldier's initial comprehension. It almost did make her tear up in a way to see that this woman loved her just as much as her own feelings were for that woman. Pink tresses of hair were soon splayed everywhere as the huntress marked her way down the soldier's body leaving bruises and bite marks in her wake. Making sure Lightning would remember this night in which she had left her village and ran off into the night on a wing and a prayer, looking for the soldier before she disappeared completely. No, this really wasn't sex. Not at all was this at all just sex, in the way she did take care in making sure the woman below was trembling, whispering her name with a hushed desire that made the hunter shiver even. The fire had now died only to just barely glowing embers, only leaving the pale light of the moon to be her guide as she lowered herself between the rose haired woman and breathed in the essence of who she was. Of who she was truly, it was with an uncharacteristic delicacy that she began to slowly taste the woman, causing a hitched breath in the shape of her name to be released from the exceedingly turned on soldier. Fang wanted to take her time unlike Lightning who wasted little to make sure she was seared into the hunter. Fang would make sure that Lightning would remember the dull ache that only got worse and worse and slowly consumed her body little by little.

It was just like starting a fire, the way she made the soldier's desire slowly build to an unbelievable point of no return where she almost was certain _Lightning was now whining my name, begging for release and slamming her hips into me, telling me to claim her roughly. So she wished it and so it shall be. It suddenly built in intensity, the way I roughly gripped her hips and truly began to drive her madder and madder. Her hands were gripping the ground with all of their might. But I could feel her quake and tremble with every breath she took._ It was here in the darkness of the night deep within the Pulsian wilds that the two women found unity within each other. It was here that the two women made their pact that they would see each other after this mission, no matter where it took Lightning and for how long. And it was long after the embers had gone out and the sun had risen that Lightning looked at where she had lain just hours before and felt a twinge of loneliness in her heart….


End file.
